


Welcome Home

by VioletPony



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: But it's mentioned in both chapters soooo, Dave is a screamer, Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Very little Stickvin, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPony/pseuds/VioletPony
Summary: Dave and Rupert are engaged and have some fun at home when Rupert returns from work.(The 1st chapter is kinda my backstory for how they got to where they are now. I recommend reading it or you might be confused a bit later on.)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory behind Rupert and Dave.
> 
> (I recommend reading it though, you might get confused later on.)

Dave and Rupert had been crushing on each other since they were in the force. After Dave got fired for the "package incident", Rupert had gotten somewhat depressed. He was the best partner he had ever had, and he never even got to ask him on a date. Rupert asked for any information regarding the man, but all they could legally provide him with was a phone number. He had tried calling him, but he never answered. Rupert had thought the worse. What if he was in danger? Or never wanted to talk to him again.

After only a couple of weeks since Dave got let off, Rupert had quit. He couldn't take it. It didn't feel right without Dave there. Somehow, he ended working for the government, becoming a soldier. He met a very nice guy there named Charles. Charles reminded him a lot of Dave, both were so cheerful, yet there was this carefree attitude about Charles that made them just click. They had quickly become best friends, though Rupert didn't develop a crush on this one. He still was in love with Dave, and he missed him every day.

After only a couple of weeks in the field, the government had successfully been able to arrest the airship division of the notorious Toppat Clan. Charles had told Rupert that he actually got the help of a former criminal called Henry Stickmin. Rupert remembered that name. That was the same guy who got the package that Dave delivered. The same package that got Dave fired. Apparently though, Charles got all excited and flustered when he talked about him. When Rupert asked if he had a crush on him, Charles immediately tried to deny it with a face redder than a tomato.

After Charles had calmed down a bit, he mentioned to Rupert that there was actually someone who the Toppats had taken as prisoner. He asked Rupert if he wanted to come and help ask questions. Rupert didn't see why not and followed Charles to where this mysterious man was.

When Rupert saw him he couldn't believe it. It was Dave.

Both of them were shocked, and before anyone could say anything Rupert run over and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down his eyes as he ranted about how much he missed him. Dave was crying as well, just happy to see his old friend again. After Dave was questioned, and Rupert made sure he wasn't harmed, the two spent the rest of the day together. They were, yet again, inseparable.

Rupert knew he should tell Dave how he felt, and Charles knew it too. The pilot told him that he should confess, Rupert making a joke about how HE should confess to the former criminal he likes, making Charles blush and push him away, yelling at him to just go and tell Dave.

And so, with a beating heart and red face, Rupert confessed his love for Dave. Dave began to cry before hugging him, telling him that he felt the same way. The two started dating and were always hand in hand, acting all lovey-dovey. Charles accidentally caught them making out once in a tent once, though they try and forget about that.

After only a few weeks the two started living together. Dave had moved into Rupert's house. It was close to the military base so Rupert could get to work much easier.

After Rupert, Charles, and the rest of the government soldiers had and stopped the Toppat Rocket Launch and arrested most of the criminals, Rupert finally got to "re-meet" Henry. He seemed like a cool guy, and he did help take down the Toppats, so his hatred for him had basically disappeared.

After a few days, Charles and Henry had finally started dating, and they started to live together as well. About time. Rupert, Dave, and the two of them had actually gone on a few double dates.

It would take Rupert about 6 months before he would take Dave out on a picnic and pop the question. Dave, immediately said yes, and they were congratulated by everyone at work the next day.

Rupert had asked if Dave ever wanted to work again, and if so maybe he could work for the government. Dave thought about it for a while, and it would be nice to work with Rupert again, and it could be fun, so he agreed to apply. His application was eventually accepted, and he would start training soon.

At this moment, Dave and Rupert have been living together for about a year, and have been engaged for 5 months. The two of them couldn't be happier.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's present-day and Rupert comes home from work.

Dave was currently sitting on his living room couch as he watched something on TV. It was one of those comedic improv shows that he and his fiancé always loved to watch. He was relaxing while he waited for Rupert to get back from work.

Dave laughed as one of the cast members made a dirty joke, almost unaware of the front door being unlocked. Dave smiled brightly as he turned around, quickly shutting the TV off before he got up off of the couch, running to his fiancé before hugging him tightly.

"Hi, Rupy!" Dave yelled.

"Hey, Davie-Baby." The raven replied, hugging him back.

"How was work?"

"Eh, jus' borin. Some paperwork 'ere and there, nothin' important."

"Aw, sorry about that, babe, but I'm glad you're home," Dave said before kissing Rupert's cheek, making the man blush and smile even more.

"Me too, Love. I always miss you when I'm at work."

Rupert kissed Dave's sweet soft lips, his arms still wrapped around his waist. Dave moaned a little as he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, almost shivering as Rupert rubbed his back and his sides. Dave gasped as he felt Rupert's tongue enter his mouth. Damn, he loved the taste of him.

After a minute or so, Rupert broke the kiss, both men out of breath. He stared at his fiancé's red face momentarily before moving to his neck, holding him close as he kissed, licked, and sucked on it.

"M-Mmm...Rupert..." The younger man moaned softly, tightening his grip on Rupert's shoulders as he arched his back a little.

Rupert only squeezed Dave's ass in reply, making the man let out an adorable squeak that Rupert loved. The soldier ran his hands all over his man's body, and he knew he loved it. Dave was a big fan of physical contact, and Rupert loved giving it to him.

"M-Mm...Rupy...B-Bedroom...~"

Rupert smirked a little before lightly biting his neck, making Dave moan louder. He quickly picked the other man up, holding him like you would hold a toddler that needed comforting, and speed-walked to the bedroom. He gently set Dave onto their bed, quickly climbing on top of him and kissing his neck passionately. Dave moaned as he moved his hands, wanting to get Rupert's clothes off. The other man noticed this, temporarily moving his lips away from Dave's sweet neck to look him in the eyes.

"My my, eager aren't we?~" Rupert said with a sexy smirk. Fuck, it made Dave blush every time.

"S-Shut up..." The red-faced man replied.

Rupert chuckled softly before he began taking off his military uniform, showing his toned chest and muscles. Rupert smirked once again when he caught Dave staring.

"Like what ya see?~"

"M-Mhm..." The other man simply replied, his eyes half-open. He watched Rupert fully undress, unable to stop staring at his body, especially his dick. Fuck it was so big. Even though the two of them have had sex before, he still couldn't get over his lover's size. Dave was practically drooling as he stared at it, which Rupert found incredibly hot.

"Damn, Baby...You're already drooling...~" Rupert's voice broke Dave out of his trance, quickly moving to wipe the drool away, a little embarrassed. Rupert quickly caresses his cheek.

"No need to be embarrassed, Love. You're just so cute." Rupert stated, making the other man blush and look away. Rupert giggled.

"Aww, my cute baby boy...~" The military man said before kissing Dave's neck while also trying to get his shirt off.

"Mmm...N-Not cute.~" Dave replied as he helped his fiancé get off his shirt and soon his pants.

"Yes, you are.~" Rupert retorted back before he rubbed the bulge in Dave's boxers, making him gasp. He quickly got them off and started to rub the man's cock.

"Mmm..~ N-Not...cute...~"

"I dunno...those noises you're making are pretty adorable..~" Dave squeaked as his lover started to rub his tip.

"Come on, Baby... Admit it... Tell me you're cute... ~"

"M-Mmm! O-Okay-I'm cute."

Rupert kissed his shoulder. "Good...~" He replied before he stopped jerking him off, sitting up a little.  
"Turn around, Davie-Baby..."

Dave quickly did so, arching his back in anticipation. Rupert leaned over, lovingly rubbing his back, hips, and ass.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful, Davie...My beautiful baby...~" The military man said, soon panting kisses all over Dave's body. Even though the younger man loved it, he was extremely hard and was getting impatient.

"Mm-Rupert...Please...~" Rupert kissed his back one last time before getting up to retrieve the lubricant.

"Okay, Lovely. Okay.~" The man said before squirting some onto his fingers, rubbing some on his hard dick. He couldn't help it, everything Dave did turned him on, especially when he was lying naked in front of him, begging to get fucked.

"Ready?~"

"Mhm...~" Rupert slowly inserted two fingers to help stretch Dave out, causing the man to moan as he arched his back further. Rupert was moving his fingers in and out slowly, making Dave hungry for more.

"Mm-R-Rupy...More. P-Please!~"

Rupert responded by adding a third finger and started to go even faster. Dave screamed, his voice filled with lust and pleasure. Rupert gave him more kisses on his back as he finger-fucked his lover.

"F-Fuck, Rupert! I need you! I n-need your dick inside of me!~"

Damn, that made Rupert's cock twitch. He loved when David screamed his name, and when he cussed like this. While Dave was more on the quiet side and rarely cussed when he was in public, he was a screamer in bed, and a potty mouth as well. Rupert loved it.

The older man pulled out his fingers, rubbing the remaining lube onto his member. He positioned himself in front of his fiancé's hole and slowly pushed inside. He and Dave moaned loudly at the feeling, Rupert gripping and squeezing Dave's hips. Dave was gripping tightly onto the sheets of the bed and was a moaning and drooling mess.

Rupert thrusted deeply into Dave, grunting at how warm, wet, and tight he was. Fuck, he could cum right now.

"Aaah! Fuck, yes!! Mmm-R-Rupert!!~" Dave screamed out in ecstasy.

"F-Fuck, I love it when you scream my name."

The older male moved around a little as he thrusted, trying to find that one spot-

"AAH!! F-Fuck!!~" Rupert smirked to himself as he found Dave's prostate. This caused Dave's body to tense even more as he screamed.

"R-Rupert!! Mmm! F-Faster!!~"

The military man obliged, pounded Dave faster, hitting that same sweet spot over and over again.

"Fuck-S-Shit!! Rupy! So c-close!!"

Rupert bent down onto Dave, wrapping his arms under Dave's, holding onto the man's shoulders as he continued to thrust.

"Mm-Me too, Baby. Fuck, you feel so good.~"

"Oh fuck!! Rupert!!!~" Dave screamed as he came onto the bed. Rupert soon came as well, releasing his juicy seed into Dave's hole.

The two panted for a moment, Rupert still holding onto his lover while he rested on top of him, basking in the afterglow. After a minute or so, the older man pulled out and plopped onto the bed next to his still panting lover.

"*Huff*...You alright, Davie-Baby?"

"M-Mhm..." The other replied, panting heavily. His eyes were still closed as he moved his body so that he was facing Rupert, cuddling into his chest. Rupert smiled as he kissed the top of his fiancé's head.

"Poor, Baby...Did I tire you out?"

"I'm okay..." Dave huffed out, though it was obvious that he was worn out. Rupert held him close as he smiled fondly.

"Get some sleep, Lovely. Your training starts tomorrow."

Dave smiled, "Oh yeah. *huff* I'm excited. I hope I do well."

"You will, Dave, you will."

Dave was about to reply before suddenly Rupert's phone started buzzing. Rupert groaned a little as he rolled over to the drawer to get it. He debated on letting it go to voicemail, but when he saw that it was Charles he knew he had to answer it, so he quickly hit the green "answer" button and put the caller on speaker.

"Hey, Mate."

"Hey, Dude! What are you doin?" This question made Rupert chuckle.

"Well, it wasn't what I was doing, it was who I was doing-"

"RUPERT!!!" Dave yelled, his face red like a ripe tomato. Rupert only laughed in response. Charles on the other hand just sighed.

"Glad I missed it. Anywhooo, are we all still on for tomorrow after work?"

Rupert rolled his eyes, "Yes, the double date is still on. Honestly, does Henry even like going on them?"

"He does, trust me! But I hope he'll really enjoy this one."

Rupert smirked knowingly, "I can't believe that it's taken you this long to finally be able to pop the question." The man could practically see Charles' flushed face as he spoke.

"S-Shut up!! I want it to be perfect!"

Dave smiled as he joined the conversation. "It will be, Charles, and I know he'll say yes."

"I sure hope so."

"He wiiiilll," Rupert groaned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a nap. See you tomorrow, Mate."

"See ya! Bye Dave!"

"Bye Charles," Dave said before Rupert hung up on him. He quickly tossed his phone back onto the counter and snuggled back into Dave, wrapping his arms around him again.

"You think he'll be okay? He seems nervous." Dave spoke quietly.

"He'll be fine. Henry's clearly smitten, and he treats Charlie like a God. I doubt the man will say no."

Dave chuckled a little. "Good point..." The young man yawned quietly, causing Rupert to give him a quick kiss of the head.

"Get some sleep, Love."

"Mhm...Goodnight, Rupert."

"Goodnight, Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of a mess, but I hope you all still liked it! ^u^ 
> 
> Looking forward to writing more Henry Stickmin Oneshots.


End file.
